


Simple Gifts

by chromochaotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Facials, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka gets a present, but Hinata gets quite a bit of attention, too. For example:</p>
<p>Tanaka can't help it as heat flashes over his skin simply at the sight of Noya's moving fingers: they drag firmly, possessively across Hinata's chest to thrust his shoulders back, heart forward, put him completely on display for Tanaka and he will have a fucking conniption if he doesn't get in on this <em>right now</em>—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I... think about these three having sex... a lot. 
> 
> And also about them having an adorable, bubbly, refreshing poly relationship where Tanaka and Hinata started dating first and then realized they would both be "excited to smooch Noya too" (based on this one headcanon I read) and now they all love each other and watch silly movies. And also have sex a lot and shower Hinata with attention haha woops oh _me_
> 
> Me and these awful rarepairs. Anyway.
> 
> Edit: added in some fun stuff. c:

**be at my place at 8, ok?** the text from Noya reads. Tanaka scratches his head with a slight frown.

**trust me,** the next message says, **hina and ive got a treat for u**

–--

When Tanaka reaches Noya's place later, there's already a sign taped outside, right near the doorknob: _come inside ;]_

Tanaka shakes his head, wheezing a laugh. The Nishinoya household seems completely empty once he goes in, which doesn't strike Tanaka as too odd. Noya's parents have been out a lot recently. That said, Noya's always been fine making plans of his own, and has really taken it upon himself to be the host of their little group date type things since they can usually have the place to themselves.

Whistling a tune as he makes his way down the hallway, Tanaka reaches Noya's room and taps on the door. It's closed, which is sort of weird, but soon enough Noya's voice calls out from inside.

“Ryuu! About time!” And is it just him, or does Noya sound a little out of breath? “Get in here!”

“Alright, alright already,” Tanaka grouses as he walks in, “I'm not even that late—” And Tanaka stumbles back into the door he just walked through. Shock bowls him over like a hard serve to the face, and his eyes are having trouble processing exactly what he's seeing before him because it's just _so_ _goddamn_ _hot_ _holy shit what the fuck_.

They're on the rug in the middle of Noya's room: Hinata kneels less than an arm's length away from Tanaka, naked and panting, with a smirking Noya pressed up along Hinata's arched back. The youngest seems just barely cognizant of Tanaka's entry, glazed eyes widening as he attempts to vocalize some sort of protest. “N-Noya-senpai...” he almost whimpers, “I don't think I'll las—”

Hinata's cut off by his body's rolling shudder and a gasp. Noya's hands have dipped down and around the line of Hinata's hips, bracing his knees wide open as he bites into Hinata's neck.

“Aw, really, Shouyou?” he purrs against warm skin. Noya's sharp gaze cuts up to catch Tanaka's, a white-hot grin on his face. “But I promised both of you a treat for this evening. What do you say, Ryuu?”

Tanaka gulps, his mind still caught in a catastrophic short-circuit at this scene. He chokes on his breath while his eyes drift over Hinata's (taut, sweat-slick, love-marked) torso and down to where Hinata's cock is exposed between spread, flushed thighs. It's bobbing, already hot and heavy there and Tanaka's mind brokenly wonders how long they've been at it. Gaze slipping back up, Tanaka can't help it as heat flashes over his skin simply at the sight of Noya's moving fingers: they trace teasingly up Hinata's thighs, tickle his stomach, and then drag firmly, possessively across Hinata's chest to thrust his shoulders back, heart forward, put him completely on display for Tanaka and he will have a fucking conniption if he doesn't get in on this _right now—_

“Well, Ryuu?” Noya pauses, then moves his hips against Hinata's ass in a way that has him keening softly. “You coming?”

Tanaka takes a few steps forward, his own hands furiously working at his belt and pants. “Fuck yeah,” he rasps, sight glued to the way Hinata's panting through pink, swollen lips.

He's almost got his dick out and ready when he notices, just from the slight change in angle, that what he thought was just sweat on Hinata's skin is actually something shiny but thicker. It's gathered in clear globs, and as Noya's hands flick across Hinata's nipples while covered in the stuff, Tanaka realizes it's fucking lube. And it's spread everywhere on their underclassman, from his chest, down to his hips and thighs and cock and again he thinks, _how long have they been at this, damn it?_

Tanaka has to swallow once more because his mouth is watering, and there's no way a cool senpai like him is going to drool before he's even been touched. Then again, a cool senpai also wouldn't do anything his sweet kouhai wouldn't want him to. With that in mind Tanaka brushes his fingers through Hinata's hair gently. “Hey, Shouyou,” he says, “are you okay for this?”

His mouth presses into a thin line as he waits, since he does have his pretty-hard dick already out and hanging near Hinata's face. It's worth it, though, when Hinata blinks almost sleepily out of his haze. His eyes settle on Tanaka's cock and focus with that vaguely freaky sort of eagerness he gets during matches and sex.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hinata breathes, before sinking his head forward to envelope Tanaka's cock. It's all Tanaka can do to make sure he doesn't grip Hinata's hair too tightly as Hinata's warm hands rise up to grip at his pants, tug him closer, swallow him down farther. Hinata's sloppy but enthusiastic, like he's been waiting for this for years. Tanaka shudders out a sigh, eyes rolling back a little when he feels Hinata's fast, wet little tongue wiggling against the underside of his dick; even more warm wet heat surrounds him when Hinata slides off and back on him. _It's so hot_ , Tanaka thinks, scorchingly hot as Hinata bobs his head and that soft, fleshy heat goes with him, mouth completely full with Tanaka's cock if the cute stretch of his lips is anything to go by.

In the rush, he's forgotten about Noya, but that fact changes fast when something makes Hinata moan desperate and long around Tanaka. He warily opens his eyes to look down.

_Yep, shit, shouldn't have done that_. Tanaka hisses in a breath as he sees Noya's grin, watches his arm make some filthily telltale movements in a line of motion that leads unbearably to Hinata's ass. Noya's fingers circle and then slip inside, slip inside _easily,_ and Tanaka is reminded again of how this was going on long before he arrived.

The muscles of Hinata's thighs tremble, his hands twitching where they're clenched on Tanaka's hips. His eyes are squeezed shut tight in ecstasy, and as Hinata moans pitifully around Tanaka's girth, Tanaka fleetingly wonders why Hinata isn't trying to finish himself off too.

“Oh, yeah, Ryuu,” Noya once more grabs his attention. “We set up just one little rule for tonight.” He places a praising, placating kiss against Hinata's cheek (against Hinata's cheek _right where Tanaka's cock is outlined fuck that's hot_ ) before sending an incredibly smug grin up at Tanaka's steaming face. “Shouyou's not allowed to touch himself, since he's way more sensitive than us, you know?”

“O-oh,” Tanaka fumbles. For a moment he's struck with fearful awe; Noya is a source of wonder on the court, but in the bedroom he's a beautiful _monster_.

Noya thrusts his fingers firmly but slowly into Hinata with incredible, damning ease, speaking to how well Hinata's been prepped, how familiar this movement is to both of them by now. Hinata's heat almost sucks him in, and if Hinata could see Noya's smirk at this fact he'd probably combust. Oh, well, looks like Hinata doesn't need to see anything; Noya's leant in to start whispering into his ear, "You take me in so nice, Shouyou." Noya does a twisting motion, obviously torturing Hinata's most sensitive spots. "Can you feel me there? Inside?" Hinata gives another high moan as he sinks mindlessly forward on Tanaka's length. "Hungry for it, aren't you? Gonna give it to you good, don't worry, god so good Shouyou..." Hinata's face goes dusky pink all over while Noya continues his filthy murmurs. Noya's teasing drags on, and Tanaka can barely stand Hinata's constant hums and cries around his thickly leaking cock. Correction, he actually can't stand it; he's nearly pushed over the edge as Hinata pliantly takes him in deep, Tanaka's cock sliding home against the back of his throat, lips stretching to accommodate it all. Tanaka wants to last for a few minutes at least, _damn it_ , and so he painfully pulls himself out from the velvet heat of Hinata's mouth.

Hinata looks dazedly up at him, breathing quickly, and holy fuck his lips are dripping spit and precome that still links to the head of Tanaka's engorged cock. His eyes are glazed over, wide and dark against rosy cheeks. The slight focus in them completely snaps when Noya makes a decisive movement, licking the shell of Hinata's ear while his fingers press mercilessly against Hinata's prostate. Tanaka would feel bad for his sweet underclassman... if, again, it weren't so goddamn hot.

Noya takes notice of the fact that Hinata's moans are no longer muffled by Tanaka's thickness. This seems to signal a switch in his gameplan: seconds after this realization hits, he's removed his fingers from inside Hinata and instead urged him to rise up higher on his knees. Neither Tanaka nor Hinata seem to know what to expect when Noya gently grabs Hinata's hands, guiding them from their hold on Tanaka's loose pants to rest instead against Hinata's thighs.

Things get a little clearer when Noya starts sucking a mark contentedly into Hinata's neck while, also, pumping his slick cock between Hinata's tightly clenched thighs.

_Oh, god_ , Tanaka thinks. If Hinata's cries from before were fuel for the next month of Tanaka's fantasies, these desperate gasps will haunt him for the next century. It's obvious that the slippery glide of Noya's cock against Hinata's thighs and balls aren't nearly enough friction for Hinata; it's a mere flirt with orgasm, instead of the thorough fucking his strung-out body is apparently craving.

“Noya-senpai... Please...” Hinata shivers through another breath, enjoying and despairing the cruelly gentle glide of heat below. “Can I touch...?” he pants, hands twitching toward his length.

“Not there, Shou...” Noya breathes back. His voice has definitely gotten airier, a crazy brightness building in his eyes. His fingers, still entwined with Hinata's, lift the trembling underclassman's hands up toward his shoulders, locking them there.

With his arms trapped in Noya's hold, all Hinata can do is let out a wet gasp, some drool slipping from his lips as Noya pumps and grinds into him.

…Tanaka is losing his shit. He stares, wide-eyed, as his boyfriends move sinuously against each other, panting and moaning a symphony to his ears. It's practically an unconscious movement when his hand grips his dick, stroking it in time to Noya's thrusts. _So close._ He bites his lip. Noya and Hinata look amazing, they always do, but right now with Hinata's soft lines and gentle, giving arcs, and Noya's sharp lines and flashes of heat and action, they're too much for Tanaka.  _So close..._ Just inches from Hinata's wet lips, the head of his cock is equally glossy with the precome it's dripping, and he knows it'll be soon—he won't last long—

It's when Hinata gasps at the sweet pain-pressure of Noya sucking another hickey into his neck that Tanaka loses it. He doesn't mean for it to happen quite like it does, either: his come bursts onto Hinata's cheek, making a sticky arc down to his open mouth where most of it lands in stripes.

Both Noya and Hinata slow down in their movements. Then, with a breathless grin, Noya lifts a few fingers to trace through the viscous fluid dripping down Hinata's chin. He rubs it between those fingers and his thumb, before sliding his index achingly slowly along Hinata's bottom lip.

Everyone involved is at a loss for words when Hinata's pink tongue flicks carefully at the digit, then licks a bit of come from it, then his whole mouth slips forward to suck the fingers clean with a submissive, needy moan.

“Oh, _Shouyou_ ,” Noya murmurs, pupils blown. He gives one, two, three more slow, undulating thrusts between Hinata's slick legs, gaze locked on Hinata's mouth throughout. He makes sure to move his fingers in and out slow, all for his own satisfaction. Then, he's blowing his load and groaning into the damp skin of Hinata's shoulder, come splattering over Hinata's thighs.

That, in turn, is the final straw for Tanaka's knees. He takes a step back before buckling to the floor, reaching weakly forward to guide Hinata's lips to his. Noya seems unfazed by having his fingers ousted, instead watching through heavy-lidded eyes as Tanaka kisses Hinata deeply. Tanaka lets his tongue delve far into Hinata's mouth, reveling in the mixed taste of Hinata's sweetness and his own bitter come. It's incredible, this is incredible, and his lips mash wide and messy against Hinata's in his attempt to be even closer to Hinata.

Noya's snapped out of his own glow by the time Tanaka is basically tonguefucking Hinata's mouth. Gingerly, he slips out from wet thighs and brings his fingers back to pressing into Hinata, finally giving Hinata what the shaking boy desperately wants. Three fingers pump in and out to fill his boyfriend up.

“A-ah,” Hinata gasps against Tanaka's lips. He's drenched in sweat, overwrought, nerves completely frazzled. The only things keeping him upright are Tanaka's strong hands cupping the back of his head and Noya's arm bracing his body. He's almost there, he feels so good, full of Tanaka's thick tongue in his mouth and Noya's amazing fingers in his ass. “More,” he pants against Tanaka's lips. “More, please," he says, turning away a little toward Noya, who only resumes Tanaka's motions of laying his lips over Hinata's and surging again and again into Hinata's mouth. Hinata whines and wriggles, since this is almost enough, so close. He parts from Noya with a dripping smack, manages to get out another, "More more I need more _please_ —” before he's passed back to Tanaka to be thoroughly tasted. 

Finally, as Tanaka wraps his large hand around his heavily dripping, neglected cock and strokes, Hinata comes with a melodically stuttered moan. Tanaka kisses him through it, even as his spine arches hard and he almost falls away; Noya keeps fucking him steadily, making Hinata spill more come onto himself with each solid thrust of Noya's fingers. It's not until he's quivering there, with nothing left to give, that Hinata collapses at last.

They all lay there breathing for a few minutes, heartbeats evening out, limbs aching pleasantly. It's a little chilly, though; Tanaka and Noya look to each other, nodding, and then carry Hinata's wrecked body with utmost care to the bed. It takes a bit of doing, shaky as they both are. Soon, though, they're both cuddled on either side of their drowsy underclassman.

“Guess we'll clean up later,” Tanaka laughs. He somehow manages to flush at the fucked-out, gravelly tone of his voice. "Sorry about your sheets."

“Whatever,” Noya says. He snuggles a little closer to Hinata at their center, and grins glowingly at Tanaka. “So, was today a nice surprise?”

Tanaka's face slackens with shock. When even Hinata opens a sleepy eye at him, he flaps his mouth open and closed before huffing, “Of course! What was it even for, though?”

“Nothing in particular.” Noya strokes his thumb gently over Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata sleepily adds, “Just thought... might brighten your day.”

Tanaka looks disbelievingly at Hinata, then at Noya. It takes a moment, but his confused expression eventually softens, warms. “Well, it definitely did that.” He bends forward to press a kiss first to Noya's, and then to Hinata's cheeks. “I'm the luckiest man alive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed but there's a good amount of cursing in this... I guess I tried being in Tanaka's head but couldn't see him as particularly eloquent right now? Anyway, I'll probably do some minor edits over the next few days.
> 
> Uh haha if you somehow want to talk to me or something after this then maybe [message me](http://www.chromotps.tumblr.com) and we can squeal about tanahinanoya. Or other Haikyuu!! rarepairs because honestly I ship so many things at this point.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Ahaha...ha...


End file.
